Your Song
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Elphaba has a confession to make to Galinda...  Fave and review please!


Your Song

By Ggunsailor

Pairing: Elphaba/G(a)linda

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked (darn it) or Moulin Rouge (darn it again).  
Author's Notes: I've noticed that Moulin Rouge songs and Gelphie seem to work well together, so I've decided to try my hand at it. And this is also where I realize I'm a romantic dork. ^_^; Comment and you get cookies!  
Oh, it also includes my OC Rooku. More on him later.

_'Why am I doing this? What have I gotten myself into?'_  
"Elphie?"  
The green girl jumped when she heard her friend-the one she had fallen hopelessly in love with-say her nickname. She turned to face Galinda, and her breath caught at the sight of her.  
They had gone out into the gardens a little before curfew, to "talk" as Elphaba put it. The moon shone bright upon the blonde's face,making her look like some kind of angel, an angel she didn't deserve to be in the presence of.  
"Yes?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound very shaky as her insides were right now,  
"Are you all right? You seem a little jumpier than usual." Galinda observed. Elphaba couldn't help but cock an eyebrow.  
"Oh? And when am I always jumpy" she asked.  
The blonde giggled a little. "Right now."  
Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Very astute noting, my dear. But that's not the reason why I asked you out here."  
"Then what is it?"  
Here was where Elphaba Thropp found herself feeling an emotion she had never associated with herself before...nervousness. She turned away and tried to breath, but it wasn't working. She glanced up into the nearby quoxa tree, and could make out the shadowy forms of Rooku and Fiyero sitting in the mid-lower branches. They nodded encouragingly, but that still didn't help.  
"What is it you need to tell me, Elphaba?" Galinda's voice was tinged with worry. 'What's wrong with her? Could it be...she knows I love her?' the Gillikinese girl wondered.  
She got a real surprise when her friend suddenly sang out in her beautiful voice.  
_"My gift is my song!"_  
Both Rooku and Fiyero nearly fell out of the branches as the song echoed around the campus. Galinda jumped a little, putting a hand to her heart and worried that someone else might have heard that. She had heard Elphie sing before, but...something was different this time.  
Elphaba turned to her, and she felt herself twinge a little at the hopefulness in her brown eyes.  
_"And this one's for you And you can tell everybody That this is your song."_  
Galinda felt her heart leap, and she leaned forward on the bench she sat on, showing that she was genuinely interested.  
_"It may be quite simple but Now that it's done Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words."_  
She saw that Elphaba seemed to be reading her body language, and seemed to be gaining a bit more confidence as she sang.  
_"How wonderful life is"_  
A small smile grew on Elphie's face.  
_"Now you're in the world."_  
She turned away again, but it wasn't because she was apprehensive this time.  
_"Sat on the roof And I kicked off the moss 'Cause some of these verses Well they,"_ she chuckled a little.  
_"They got me quite cross."_  
She turned back and Galinda nearly swooned at the sight of her now bright smile.  
_"But the sun's been kind While I wrote this song._  
_It's for people like you That keep it turned on."_  
She got up from the bench and went to the front of the emerald woman, who smiled and continued to sing.  
_"So excuse me forgetting But these things I do."_  
She took Galinda's hands and held them gently.  
_"You see I've forgotten If they're green or they're blue!_  
_Anyway the thing is What I really mean."_  
She looked down and then back into her eyes again.  
_"Yours are the Sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"_  
Elphaba suddenly took her into a spin and began to dance with her.  
And you know what?  
She didn't care.  
Elphaba swung her around and then pulled away.  
_"And you can tell everybody This is your song!"_  
She opened her arms and twirled for a short second, making Galinda giggle a little.  
_"It may be Quite simple but Now that it's done!"_  
Rooku and Fiyero couldn't help but let out appreciative howls as Galinda did her own twirl into Elphie's arms.  
_"Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words._  
_How wonderful life is Now you're in the world."_  
Galinda smiled and looked down shyly, but the green woman took her hand and tipped her chin up to look into her eyes.  
_"Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is Now you're in the world!"_  
She quickly took the blonde up into her arms bridal stlye and swung her around. Fiyero whooped "She did it!" and Rooku yelled "YES!"  
Elphaba let the song fade into the air as she dipped Galinda and they just stared into each other's eyes, beaming.  
"Oh," Galinda breathed. "I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, beautiful, talented girl."  
"Do you mean it?" Elphie whispered, trying hard not to shake.  
"I do...so much. I love you Elphaba Thropp." She grinned & tapped her on the nose. "I suppose that's what you told me just now? That you love me?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, why didn't you say it outright?"  
"I guess this seemed more...fitting."  
Galinda laughed as they straightened up. "You're just a hopless romantic...and I love you for it, you mean green thing." she said as her arms went around her neck.  
Elphaba smiled. "I love you too." And with that, they kissed.  
Rooku grinned and glanced at his friend. "You okay with your girlfriend being in love someone else?" he asked Fiyero chuckled. "Yeah...she loves her more than she did me, so I'm happy for her."  
Rooku looked at him. "Hmm, because I thought you'd be kickin' and screamin'."  
"I would not."  
"Yes you would."  
"Would not."  
Would too."

The end!  
And once again, I realize I'm a sap for romance. ^_^;  
Once again, review and you get cookies!  
Finished 6/30/08 3:08 pm


End file.
